fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nano Leaf
"After the ordeal Gray-kun put himself through just to save me, I've got to try and be of some help to him." Nano Leaf (ナノ・リーフ Nano Rīfu) is a Mage who was saved from the Chrono Noise Guild by Gray Fullbuster. Appearance Nano is a young girl with short light hair that covers her ears and the sides of her face. Dressed for a frigid climate, she dons a dark full-sleeved jacket that reaches up to her knees and is tied close with two knots in the front. She also wraps a muffler around her neck. Her boots are quite thick and reach halfway below her knees. Personality Nano is a polite and kind girl. Although she appears to be meek, she has been shown to be quite resourceful as she was able to escape from the Chrono Noise Guild and evade its members for some time before she was finally cornered and captured.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 7-8 She is also courageous and will help a friend in danger, no matter the danger posed to herself, as proved by the fact that she helped save Gray's life as he was about to be swamped by the corrosive liquid released by the Devil's Egg.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 Due to her capture and subsequent imprisonment as a result of her using Egg Knock Magic, Nano believes that her life would have been simpler had she possessed a different type of Magic.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 History Pre-Ice Trail Nano was captured by the Chrono Noise Guild as they needed her Egg Knock Magic to hatch the Devil's Egg in their possession quickly so that they could become the strongest guild.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 25-28 But she somehow managed to escape them. Ice Trail After escaping from Chrono Noise, Nano tried to evade her pursuers, but proved unsuccessful as they cornered her on a frozen cliff. As they moved in to capture her, the ledge broke off from the mountain and took her down with it. At the bottom of the mountain, she rose to her feet unharmed, thanks to the snow breaking her fall. She was suddenly surprised by a young boy bursting through the snow indignantly. She immediately apologized to him, but was reminded of her predicament when the boy asked her the way to town. Her pursuers then showed up and easily grabbed her and the boy.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 4-8 In the cell they have been locked up in, she explained the situation to the boy when he regained consciousness. She also offered him her own meal. She told him that they have been imprisoned by the Chrono Noise Guild and then questioned him as to his own reason for wandering in a frozen forest. Hearing that he wanted to undertake a journey to train himself and seeing his Magic, she commented that he truly had real freedom and that she might have been happier had the nature of her Magic been different. She then introduced herself to him as Nano Leaf. But before the boy could introduce himself, a Chrono Noise member took her away so that she could fulfill the purpose for which she had been captured.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 9-16 As she was brought before the Guild Master, she witnessed him punishing her custodian for being six seconds late.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 She was then told to perform her job. In the center of a humongous room, she knelt before a huge dark Devil's Egg and started to use Egg Knock to make it hatch faster, but was interrupted by the appearance of the boy, who seemed to have escaped from confinement.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-24 She explained the workings of her Magic to him, shedding light on the reason for her capture.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27 She subsequently just watched as Gray defeated the whole Guild and the Guild Master,Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 and was astounded when he actually managed to destroy the egg.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 As the corrosive liquid released by the egg was about to overwhelm Gray, she managed to rescue him and helped him to get to town.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 19-21 After reaching town, Nano ran up to her house and was finally reunited with her parents. As they all shed tears of joy, Nano noticed that Gray had already left.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 22-23 Magic & Abilities :"If only I could have had a different kind of Magic, maybe I could have been happy too." Egg Knock (エッグ・ノック Eggu Nokku): Nano can use this Magic to speed up the flow of time inside an egg.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 27 This effect can be used to make the egg hatch faster. Nano is proficient enough with this Magic to reduce the hatching time of an egg from over 10 years to less than a day.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 13 Egg Knock.png|Egg Knock References Category:Characters Category:Ice Trail Category:Females